Raspberry and Blueberry
by YuMi Project
Summary: Semuanya berawal dari sepuluh tahun lalu, ketika orang tua kami menikah, kami menjadi saudara. "Mulai hari ini kita bersaudara, namaku Minako. Salam kenal, Minato-kun!"


Hello all! YuMi Project has created a new one-shoot fanfiction. And we're so happy and proud of this. Of course we not forget to say thanks to our friends and readers who gave us support! Specially for our friends in 'Fanfiction Paradise' group on Facebook (promosi bangeeet ==). Thank you so much! And here we go, the new one-shoot!

* * *

><p><strong>Raspberry and Blueberry (c) YuMi Project<strong>

**Persona 3 Portable (c) ATLUS**

**.**

**.**

_Semuanya berawal dari sepuluh tahun lalu, ketika orang tua kami menikah, kami menjadi saudara._

"_Mulai hari ini kita bersaudara, namaku Minako. Salam kenal, Minato-kun!"_

_Dan karena tanggal lahir Minako yang lebih awal 2 hari dariku, aku pun terpaksa menjadi adiknya. Walaupun secara fisik aku lebih tinggi darinya._

_Awalnya aku tidak setuju, tetapi karena 'suatu' kejadian aku mulai memandangnya sebagai saudaraku..._

* * *

><p>Bel tanda pulang pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, aku pun langsung berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan segera berlalu dari sana.<p>

"Minato!" panggil seseorang dari belakangku, aku menoleh ke arah belakangku dan kulihat ternyata Yukari yang memanggilku. Di sebelahnya ada juga Aigis, Fuuka, dan Junpei.

"Happy birthday, Minato-kun!" seru Fuuka sambil menyodorkan sebuah kado padaku.

"Makasih," ucapku singkat sambil mengambil kado tersebut.

"Itu semua kami beli dengan hasil patungan loh!" kali ini kudengar Junpei yang berseru dengan bangga, "Kau pasti akan menyukai hadiah dari kami!"

"Oh iya, hari ini kami akan mengadakan pesta untukmu, kau datang ya?" ajak Yukari.

"Ya, sekalian juga kita karaokean dan bikin kue!" tambah Aigis.

"Maaf," jawabku pada mereka berempat, "tapi di hari ulang tahunku, akulah yang bikin kue setiap tahunnya,"

"Yah...sayang banget..." desah Yukari yang kecewa, diikuti oleh yang lainnya yang juga kecewa.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar sebuah suara dari dekat telingaku, "Nggak apa-apa, bersenang-senanglah,"

Aku melirik ke arah asal bisikan tersebut, dan kulihat Minako yang sudah berada di sampingku.

"Ha? Apa?" tanyaku yang masih belum 'connect' dengan omongannya barusan.

"Kuulangi ya, kalau kamu mau pergi, pergi saja," ulang Minako dengan ekspresinya yang tetap datar, "lagipula, aku juga bisa pulang sendiri kok," Tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi, ia langsung keluar dari ruang kelas, meninggalkan kami berlima.

"Hei! Tunggu aku, Minako!" teriakku sambil mengejar Minako ke luar kelas.

Samar-samar, aku bisa mendengar Fuuka memicarakan sesuatu, "Minako-chan enak ya, setiap hari bisa pulang bareng Minato-kun,"

"Yah...apa boleh buat, mereka kan...bersaudara," Junpei menjawab.

Sudah banyak orang yang berkata seperti itu. Tapi semuanya tidak tahu, semakin aku bersaudara dengannya, aku semakin...kesal rasanya. Sebenarnya, perasaan apa yang kurasakan ini?

* * *

><p>Siang ini, aku dan Minako sudah pulang ke apartemen kami yang tidak terlalu besar. Di bagian dapur, kami berdua yang sudah mengganti baju sedang asyik membuat kue untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun kami, tapi, kegiatan itu langsung terhenti ketika Mama memanggil kami berdua.<p>

"Minato, Minako, mulai hari ini kalian akan berbagi kamar," jelas Mama dengan tiba-tiba.

"APA?" teriakku yang terkejut dengan ucapan Mama barusan.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Minako yang, yah... sepertinya juga terkejut.

"Untuk sementara, nenek akan tinggal di sini dan memakai kamar Minako," jawab Mama dengan santai, "punggung nenek sakit akibat main voli pantai di pertemuan para lansia, jadi nenek akan dirawat sementara di sini,"

"Nenek main voli pantai? Unbelieveble,"

"Aku menolak!" aku berteriak dengan kencang, "Meski kami bersaudara, kami kan perempuan dan laki-laki!"

SIIING...

Dalam kesunyian yang singkat itu terlihat mereka berdua yang ––entah kenapa melihatku dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apaan sih?" Minako menanyaiku degan tatapan yang lebih tajam dari tatapannya yang barusan, "Minato-kun nggak senang kalau bersamaku ya?"

Aku kehilangan kata-kata untuk menjawab, tapi tiba-tiba saja sepatah kata muncul di benakku, walaupun aku merasa mungkin akan terbata-bata untuk mengatakannya, "Aku kan...kau sendiri...memangnya nggak keberatan?"

DEG!

Gawat...lagi-lagi aku merasa kesal.

"Nggak apa, demi nenek," jawabnya dengan ringan, "tapi rahasiakan dari Yukari, Fuuka, Aigis, dan Junpei ya,"

Tiba-tiba raut mukanya menjadi memerah dan sedikit panik, lalu ia melanjutkan perkataannya, "Ah, dari Ryoji-kun juga,"

Kesal!

* * *

><p>Aku sedang melihat-lihat kamarku yang mulai besok akan ditempati olehku dan Minako. Sepertinya kamar ini harus ditata ulang. Nggak mungkin kan kalau kami berdua tidur di ranjang yang sama. (Hei, kau yang di situ! Ya kau! Jangan pikir yang nggak-nggak ya!)<p>

SRAAAAK!

Tiba-tiba sehelai kain lebar menutupi pandanganku. Dari balik kain yang berwarna soft pink itu ternyata terlihat sosok Minako.

"Untuk apa kain itu?" tanyaku.

"Oh, karena kau nggak suka sekamar denganku lebih baik kamar ini kita pisahkan dengan kain ini saja, bagaimana?" usul Minako.

"Hm, kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk,"

"Baguslah! Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita membeli penjepit dan penghiasnya dulu?"

"Oke, kita berangkat sekarang,"

* * *

><p>Kami sudah sampai di sebuah toko yang menjual pernak-pernik, kami masuk ke bagian penghias kai gorden dan sejenisnya.<p>

"Hei, Minato-kun! Bagaimana kalau kita membeli yang ini?" usul Minako sambil memperlihatkan sebuah penjepit berbentuk kumbang dan bunga padaku.

"Jangan yang itu," jawabku datar, "cari yang biasa saja,"

"Baiklah! Biar aku yang pilihkan!"

Selagi Minako mencari penjepit yang lain, aku melihat ke sekelilingku. Cukup banyak orang yang datang ke sini. Ya...aku dengar sih toko ini memang terkenal, jadi wajar saja jika ada banyak orang.

"Aaah! Lihat! Di sana ada Minato dan Minako yang sedang kencan!" tiba-tiba aku mendengar seseorang berteriakan dari belakangku. Rasanya aku kenal suara itu, begitu aku melihat ke arah suara tersebut...ternyata benar, itu suara Yukari. Di belakangnya terlihat juga Aigis yang mengikuti Yukari.

"Uuuh, Minako curang! Kau sudah mencuri start duluan!" seru Yukari yang sudah mendekati kami.

"Duh, Yukari...aku kan cuma membeli ini bareng Minato aja, bukan kencan kok," jelas Minako pada Yukari.

"Ya, dia betul!" tambahku, "Lagipula ngapain juga aku kencan sama saudaraku yang aneh ini?" sedetik kemudian omonganku sudah disambut dengan baik oleh death-glare Minako.

"Hei, Minato-san," Aigis membisikiku dari belakang saat Minako dan Yukari asyik mengobrol.

"Apa?" tanyaku dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

"Fufufu, sepertinya cinta terlarang sudah dimulai,"

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Sampai kapan kau akan berpura-pura nggak menyadari perasaanmu itu? Sebenarnya, kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

* * *

><p>Sorenya, kami sudah sampai di kamar kami lagi. Dengan senangnya Minako memasang kain itu di tengah-tengah kamar. Sementara itu aku masih terus memikirkan bisikan Aigis yang tadi.<p>

_Sampai kapan kau akan berpura-pura nggak menyadari perasaanmu itu? Sebenarnya, kau mengerti maksudku kan?_

Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya. Sungguh, perkataannya itu membuat kepalaku pusing!

"Minato-kun!" Minako menyadarkanku dari lamunanku, "Kau dengar aku?"

"Ah, iya, maaf," kataku pelan, "ada apa?"

"Bisa tolong kau ambilkan penjepit yang tadi kita beli?"

"Oh, ya, tentu aja,"

Aku pun langsung mengambil penjepit berbentuk bintang yang diletakan di meja. Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung memberikannya pada Minako yang sedang memasang kain sambil berdiri di atas kursi.

"Makasih, Minato-kun," kata Minako sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Ya," jawabku pelan sambil memberikan penjepit pilihannya itu.

Tapi, begitu ia mengambilnya...

KREK

Tiba-tiba saja kursi terguling ke bawah.

"Waa...Kyaaa!"

BRUK!

Minako terjatuh ke atas lantai. Terlihat dari air mukanya bahwa ia sedang kesakitan. Dengan cekatan aku pun langsung membantunya berdiri.

"Bodoh! Hati-hati dong!" bentakku.

"Sakiiiiit," Minako meringis.

SREK

Aku melihat selembar kertas ––atau lebih tepatnya, selembar foto. Ketika aku melihatnya dengan lebih teliti, itu adalah foto kami bertiga ––aku, Minako, dan Ryoji saat festival kembang api.

"Itu...bukankah foto kita bertiga waktu tahun lalu?" tanyaku pelan.

"Jangan lihat!" teriaknya sambil mengambil foto itu dengan cepat, "Ini nggak ada hubungannya denganmu!"

Aku mendekatinya, agar aku bisa menatapnya lebih dalam lagi.

"Aku juga, aku juga sama sekali nggak ada hubunganya denganmu!" teriakku, "Bersamamu justru membuatku kesal!"

Kali ini aku melihat mukanya terkejut, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Jahat..." ucapnya sambil menitikan sedikit air matanya, "Keluar sana!"

"Iya! Iya! Aku keluar!" teriakku dengan sangat kencang.

* * *

><p>Aku sudah berada di rumah Ryoji yang lumayan besar, atau lebih tepatnya, di kamar Ryoji. Aku sedang duduk di sebelah Ryoji yang sedang serius membaca buku.<p>

"Kenapa kau ke rumahku?" tanya Ryoji yang langsung menutup bukunya ketika aku mulai memandangnya.

"Izinkan aku menginap di sini..." jawabku dengan mata sok imut.

"Enak saja! Pulang sana!" Ryoji memukulku dengan bukunya. Aku langsung terdiam dengan wajah yang cemberut. Tentu saja aku tidak suka melakukan ini, tapi ini terpaksa aku lakukan agar dia merasa kasihan padaku, "Memangnya terjadi sesuatu di rumahmu? Berantem sama Minako?"

Aku langsung lebih memasang wajah cemberut. Dan kali ini bukan karena ingin melihat dia kasihan padaku, tapi karena kata-katanya barusan benar-benar tepat.

"Ryoji, bagaimana kalau kau pacaran dengan Minako?" usulku pada Ryoji.

Dan, sesuai dugaanku. Dia tercengang begitu mendengar usulku, "Tunggu, tapi kenapa, Minato?"

"Aku jadi nggak berdaya kalau ada dia. Perasanku jadi kesal...pokoknya sangat buruk! Aku udah nggak tahan lagi!" dengan reflek aku menutupi mukaku. Mungkin itu karena aku sangat depresi.

TING TONG!

Aku mendengar suara bel dari pintu rumah Ryoji. Lalu terdengar suara dari ibu Ryoji, "Ryoji! Kali ini Minako yang datang!"

Ryoji menepuk pundakku, "Kau nggak akan menarik kembali perkataanmu yang berusan kan?" Aku mengangguk.

Dengan cepat dia langsung pergi dari kamarnya. Aku bisa mendengar langkah kakinya yang turun dari lantai dua.

Nggak apa, lagi pula sudah nggak ada lagi hubungannya denganku.

Karena penasara aku melirik ke halaman rumah Ryoji melewati jendela di kamarnya. Di sana aku melihat Ryoji dan Minako yang sedang berduaan. Sekilas aku bisa melihat ajah Minako yang agak memerah.

Apa Minako sedang menyatakan cintanya pada Ryoji? Akhirnya...dengan begini aku nggak akan merasa kesal lagi...

DEG!

Lagi-lagi perasaan aneh itu datang di dadaku. Hatiku mengatakan aku harus menghentikan ini semua... dengan nekat aku pun langsung melompat dari jendela menuju halaman rumah Ryoji. "JANGAN SENTUH DIA!"

DRAK!

Aku mendarat dengan cukup keras di sana. Dengan suara lantang aku meringis kesakitan, "Sa...sakiiit!"

"Jelas saja sakit! Bodoh!" teriak Minako dengan keras, "Kau lompat dari lantai dua, tahu!"

Tanpa memedulikan bentakkannya lagi aku langsung menarik tangan Minako, "Maaf, Ryoji," ucapku, "kutarik kembali perkataanku tadi!"

Aku langsung berlari sambil menarik tangan Minako tanpa memedulikan apa-apa lagi. Yang ada di pikiranku hanyalah..._larilah, lari sejauh mungkin_.

* * *

><p>Kami sudah berlari jukup jauh. Aku sudah tak peduli lagi sudah berapa jauh kami berlari. Yang dipikaranku hanya ada lari, lari, dan lari.<p>

"Minato!" seru Minako yang masih aku tarik agar mengikutiku berlari, "Tunggu sebentar! Hei!"

Aku tidak memedulikan seruannya dan tetap berlari. Tiba-tiba aku bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa pada telapak kakiku.

"Ah! Kakiku sakit banget!" aku berteriak dengan keras.

"Minato! Kakimu mengeluarkan banyak darah!" seru Minako histeris.

"Sepertinya aku menginjak sesuatu..." aku meringis sambil duduk di pinggir jalan.

"Mana sepatumu? Di rumah Ryoji ya? Biar kuamblkan!"

Minako bergerak untuk pergi kembali ke rumah Ryoji. Tapi aku mencegahnya, aku memegang tangannya agar ia berhenti kembali ke rumah Ryoji dan tetap di sini bersamaku.

"Maaf..." ucapku pelan.

"Eh? Ah..." aku tidak berani menatapnya langsung, aku hanya bisa mendengar suaranya yang agak gugup, "Aku juga minta maaf!" Minako langsung duduk di sebelahku.

"Tadi sikapku keterlaluan, sebenarnya..."

"Sebenarnya aku..." Minako memotong ucapanku, "Waktu disuruh berbagi kamar dengan Minato-kun, aku sangat senang dan nggak sabar,"

Aku memberanikan diri untuk melihat wajahnya, dan begitu aku melihatnya..aku melihat gadis itu memandangku dengan mukanya yang memerah.

DEG!

Kenapa...? Padahal tadi kubilang sebaiknya Minako berpacaran saja dengan Ryoji...

_Sebenarnya, kau mengerti maksudku kan?_

Begitu rupanya...aku mengerti. Sebenarnya, sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Minako...

"_Mulai hari ini kita bersaudara, namaku Minako. Salam kenal, Minato-kun!"_

Aku...sudah jatuh cinta padanya.

"Minato!" Minako menyadarkanku dari lamunanku, "Ayo kita pulang!"

Saat ini, hubungan kami masih saudara. Suatu hari nanti...aku yakin hubungan kami pasti melebihi hubungan yang sekarang.

Tapi untuk sekarang...mari kita pulang ke rumah kita berdua.

.

**-Fin-**

* * *

><p>Fiuh~ akhirnya selesai! XDD sebenernya kita udah rencanain dan bikin ini dari beberapa bulan yang lalu, tapi entah kenapa baru selesainya sekarang... =3=<p>

Untuk akang dan teteh readers yang baik hati dan rajin menabung boleh minta reviewnya? :)


End file.
